The longest night ever
by Indochine
Summary: In case nobody knew already, Futaba is a handful. Thanks to his dad, Kanzaki is to guard her that night, but the little demon is difficult to control. And Paako who is passing by isn't very helpful. In what is probably the longest night ever, Kanzaki wonders if he will be able to sleep at all. Rated T for Kanzaki's cursing.


**Hi there, hope you'll like that little story I had fun writing about Futaba, Kanzaki and Hanazawa. Not really about Kanzaki/Hanazawa, more in the manga tone actually, but I hope you'll like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: no characters in this story are mine, they belong to Ryuuhei Tamura.**

**Enjoy it, and feel free to tell if anything is bothering you.**

* * *

**The longest night ever**

Futaba was asleep.

Finally.

Kanzaki sat on his couch and sighed. Tonight was the night his good-for-nothing father had chosen to go eating with his older brother, leaving him and only him to watch over Futaba, his father's guys having all their night off. Usually he did not care, but after the 'Christmas Incident', incident in which at first he had told her that Santa was dead, Futaba was just even more a handful than before.

Even his father decided to escape the house, leaving Futaba to him, because since he had caved for Christmas, the last person opposing some resistance to her had now fallen under her command. And nobody could disobey her orders.

"Fuuuuuh man… I think I'm dead…"

The couch sagged even more when the girl sat down. Kanzaki looked briefly at Paako who seemed to be having trouble staying awake. Not that he could blame her.

The first part of the evening had gone smoothly, even if it had been boring for him. Playing tag and hide n' seek, watching a movie, all that could at least be alright with him. Then Futaba had wanted him to play with her dolls, making them all lovey-dovey for some kind of ugly small male dummy, and as a man this was just THE thing he couldn't cave to. Even as a kid he had never ever played with those… blond things looking like women and he sure hadn't wanted to start tonight. However, Futaba didn't have the same opinion, and when he had thrown those stupid dolls outside, she had decided to make him pay by running away.

_Why me?_ He had asked himself again and again as he had followed her outside.

The chasing part was thankfully cut off short by Paako who, living close and going home from God knows where, had run into Futaba. And fortunately, Paako was even more submissive to Futaba than Kanzaki was, so when the little monster ordered her to play dolls with her, the young woman agreed with a big smile, not really caring that a four year old was bossing her around and not knowing that she was freeing Kanzaki from a big problem.

That was when the second part of the evening had begun.

After an hour of playing with the little girl, Yuka Hanazawa, aka Paako, had noticed that she should in fact go home since 11 p.m had passed already, and that her parents were probably worried, but Futaba didn't want to hear any of it. She yelled so loudly that Kanzaki, who had been watching TV at that moment, had thought he had gone deaf for a minute or two. Geez the brat had even knocked Paako down with just her voice.

Even though, when Paako woke up ten seconds later, she was still determined to go home. She was just putting her shoes back on when Futaba, who had been dead silent next to Kanzaki, changed her tactic and began to cry. Watching a bossy little girl yell is one thing, but watching her cry is another one. Kanzaki could swear he had seen heart-shaped forms in Paako's eyes breaking as she heard Futaba cry, but himself was moved by the little girl's tears. He didn't like when his niece cried, because when she did, she would stop looking like a demon and begin acting like an actual four years old little girl and everyone could see how cute she truly was.

So Paako had taken off her shoes again and scooped Futaba in her arms rocking her gently, as Kanzaki was patting her head, trying to calm her down as well.  
Two hours followed with the two high schoolers keeping her busy so that she wouldn't cry again. The change had happened half an hour ago, Futaba had seemed kinda slowed down, and they could see her hiding her yawns so they decided, _in fact it was Kanzaki who decided_, that Paako would read her a story so that she could fall asleep.

Hanazawa had just begun reading when Futaba fell asleep on the couch. Next step, bringing her to her bed. Kanzaki scooped her in his arms veryyyyyy slowly and brought her silently to her room, Paako following behind him, tip-toeing and whispering 'shh shh' like a drunken guy. At a moment, he was very tempted to hit her, but that would probably wake Futaba and he wanted to avoid that at all costs.

Leaving Paako positioning all his niece's stuffed toys on her little bed, he exited the room and went to sit on the couch, totally exhausted by that long and _hellish_ evening.

And apparently, Paako was thinking the same thing.

A comfortable silence was settling in the room. Usually Kanzaki didn't mind the silence but Paako was a talkative girl so shutting her up wasn't easy, but she was probably dead tired from following all of Futaba's orders so she didn't say a word. Still, at a moment it was evident that she wasn't gonna move her butt from his couch by her own will and his bed was kinda calling him harshly.

"Hey, crazy bitch, shouldn't you go home?" He didn't want to sound too rude, since she had helped him with Futaba, "Your parents are gonna get worried."

Hanazawa took her time before answering with a tired voice. "They're not home tonight, I just realized."

Kanzaki gave her a dumbfounded look. "Are you kiddin'? You told Futaba you had to go home because your parents were getting worried and that sent her crying rivers!"

"But I just realized, I'm telling yaaaa!" Hanazawa whined.

"You truly are a stupid bitch, geez! Maybe you should use your brain sometimes, that would help you not to sound too ridiculous."

"You're one to talk Kanzaki-sempaiiii."

"Quit the whining and go home Paako, you'll sleep in your bed." He added to his point by flicking her forehead gently. The girl growled something about falling asleep while going home but she started to get up from the couch. "Gonna go search for your coat, put your shoes on."

He went to search for her damned coat when the phone rang. Geez who was calling at such a late hour? Stupid people, he thought as he answered with a rude 'What?'

"_Hajime, it's your dad."_

"Wha—Wait, why are you calling so late, stupid dad? Aren't you gonna come home?"

"_You're so harsh on your own father! How is my cute Futaba?"_

"She's sleeping dad, for God's sake, if you wanted to talk to her so bad you shouldn't have left tonight or maybe you should have taken her with you!"

"_Don't be that way, son! Well, you see…!"_

….

Shit. Shit. Shitshitshitshit. **SHIT**. _Argh, I just hate my family! _He thought as he went back to his room without Paako's coat.

She was done with her shoes and she was observing around her in a lethargic state.

"Paako," he called. Paako smiled tiredly, extending her hand for her coat, not noticing he didn't have it. "Bad news, you have to stay here for a little while, you got it?"

"What? Whyisthat?" She asked as she yawned.

"My stupid dad and brother have got a problem with the fucking car, and I have to go search for them with one of the cars that are here. Stay here in case Futaba wakes up."

For a moment he wondered if she had actually understood what he had said because she watched him for a minute without saying anything. Then she yawned again and said, raising her arm in the air "Alrwright, I'm onit, I'll guard the plaaace!"

"…Whatever. Don't fall asleep, you're going home once I'm back, got it crazy bitch?"

"Yeeeeahhh….! You can count on me, Kanzaki-semp…ai."

Well he doubted that a lot, but the sooner he would go to search for his father, the sooner he would be in his bed. So for once, he would let her be in charge for a little while, hoping that she wouldn't do stupid things.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X**

Forty-five minutes. It took fucking forty-five minutes for him to go search for his dad and brother.

_Seriously, life sucks. _

Now, only one thing left, throwing Paako out of his house. Entering his room, he couldn't even imagine the sight that awaited him.

Paako asleep. Oh well, that alone at least could have been alright.

Paako asleep with Futaba, sleeping as well, on top of her. What? Wasn't she supposed to be sleeping in her bed and not on Paako?

Paako with Futaba sleeping on top of her, _**asleep on his fucking bed**_. That was as bad as tearing on his lip-chain. But wasn't she on the couch when he left?

Not getting angry at two in the morning was the hardest thing he ever had to do, but for his sake and for the sake of not waiting Futaba up, he had to calm down.

Finally he found a solution that wasn't very enticing but that would work no matter what. He let stupid Paako and his niece sleep on his bed, no matter how awkward it was to have _Paako of all people_ on his bed, and left his room.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X**

"Why is Hajime sleeping in my bed again?" Mugen Kanzaki asked to no one in particular as he found himself without a bed to sleep into.

No worries for Kanzaki, his father didn't really mind and the boss of the Yakuza clan solved the problem by going to sleep in Futaba's room, not realizing until the morning that she hadn't sleep in her bed.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think, I would like that please! **

**Give me ideas, if you want, about future Hanazawa/Kanzaki stories with or without Futaba.**

**See you. :)**


End file.
